


The Man in the Mirror

by AshBerryPie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshBerryPie/pseuds/AshBerryPie
Summary: He hadn’t really considered the ramifications of exchanging his godly vessel for a mortal one. It had been a decision that was fuelled by pure obsession. He fixated on onlyhim. He thought that once he possessed this body it would go away. That he would be satisfied, but looking into the mirror right now, he was anything but satiated.





	The Man in the Mirror

He thought that stealing the man’s body would be enough. That it would cure him of his obsessive thoughts. He had pinned the feelings on anger and hatred for the filthy mortal race _he_ belonged to.

But he was wrong.

Only a couple days ago, Zamasu had accomplished the first phase of his master plan. He had purged his former self, along with Son Goku. He now possessed a mortal body, which he was still coming to terms with.

Killing and laying waste to cities was near effortless. These mortals weren’t like _him_. They fell like trees, without so much as a struggle. When he felt this body’s power flow through him, it wasn’t his own. It enveloped him in something foreign, but familiar. It was the power he had felt fighting _him_. The power that had left him trembling from more than fear.

When it rose from within him now, he was overtaken by an overwhelming excitement. His mortal blood coursed through his veins and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. His body felt fiery hot, like a pot of water about to boil over the edge.

He hadn’t really considered the ramifications of exchanging his godly vessel for a mortal one. It had been a decision that was fuelled by pure obsession. He fixated on only _him_. He thought that once he possessed this body it would go away. That he would be satisfied, but looking into the mirror right now, he was anything but satiated.

The power this body possessed ran through him completely unchecked. It seeped through his skin and was tangible in the air. This body was hard and powerful, and his breath caught in his throat as he ran a hand down his muscled chest and abdomen. The man in the mirror was slightly flushed. He ran a finger over his lip and tentatively flicked his tongue over the tip. His skin tasted foreign and startling. Even so, he watched the man in the mirror take the finger further into his open mouth and run it across his tongue.

He let out a small gasp, although the sound was not his own. Breathing a bit more heavily, he slowly removed the upper part of his gi, leaving only the undershirt that clung so perfectly to his chest. His body was feeling something different. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He hadn’t yet really ventured _down there_ yet, besides to relieve himself, but this was something different. As a god, he was vaguely aware of how mortals reproduced and how their sexual organs worked, but he had no first hand experience in the matter. And this wasn’t just any body. This was _his_ body.

The man in the mirror licked his lips and for a moment he thought he saw him smirk, daring him to go further.

“ _Do you want me_?” he asked.

A small moan escaped Zamasu’s lips and the sound was both alarming and enticing.

He dropped to his knees in front of the floor length mirror, panting heavily, his new dark aura licking at his skin.

“What is this?” he asked the man in the mirror, but he received no answer.

He ran another hand down his stomach and slowly peeled the fabric upwards, revealing the pale skin underneath. The man in the mirror took the fabric in his teeth, leaving his whole torso exposed and heaving.

At this point, he could no longer ignore the excruciating ache of his loins. The fabric of his pants was tented as far as it could go. Zamasu bit his lip as he tentatively unfastened his pants and peered inside.

His eyes widened as he saw how much bigger he had become. Not touching it yet, he freed it from his clothing, watching the cock spring free into the open air.

The man in the mirror now sat with his knees spread open and his shirt pulled all the way up over his chest. His pants laid loosely undone around his hips, his hard cock begging for attention.

“ _Touch me_ ,” the man in the mirror gasped out.

Zamasu clasped a hand over his mouth. His grasp on reality was starting to slip. But when he looked in the mirror, _he_ was still staring back at him, desperately pleading.

Slowly he reached down and gently wrapped his fingers around the rigid flesh of his cock. The man in the mirror shuddered slightly and let out a whimper. He grasped himself a little more tightly and tried out a couple hard squeezes. Another breathy moan escaped, and the sound fuelled him further.

The cock in his hand weeped with pre cum, which he used to help his hand glide up and down the burning flesh. His body bucked into the motion beyond his accord.

“Yes…” he hissed, as his hand quickened it’s pace.

Zamasu never took his eyes off the man in the mirror. Watching the subtle motions of his body and beautiful contortions in his face as he pleasured himself. The man looked otherworldly, as his aura continued to radiate from his body like dark flames.

He leaned forward into the mirror, his frantic panting fogging up the glass. He looked into the man's eyes, relishing in the expression he found there.

“ _Please…_ ” he whimpered, before letting out a loud moan that rang in Zamasu's ears.

He suddenly felt the strong wave of completion flow through him. He moaned helplessly as he was racked with pleasure, his body seizing from the force of it. All the while it was _his_ voice he heard crying out.

The last wave passed. He leaned back from the mirror to observe the evidence of his work that was left behind. He swiped some on to the tip of his finger and examined it briefly, before looking up into those dark eyes again.

He leaned back onto his hands and let out a sigh. The man in the mirror had a satisfied smirk on his face, despite appearing a spent, sweaty mess.

Zamasu let his head fall back and laughed softly.

At least he still got the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote up quite a while ago and just had it hanging around on my computer. What do you guys think about the concept of Zamasu being obsessed with Goku? I mean, he stole the man's body! He's gotta have some kind of complex over the man.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> PS. If anyone is wondering about the Masochist series, I'm currently working on the next part!


End file.
